Pihak Ketiga adalah Dango
by konohafled
Summary: Anko suka dango. Anko suka Oro. Oro suka Anko. Oro tidak suka dango. ah, "cinta" segitiga yg aneh...


Dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan 50 Sentences dari Farfalla (Infantrum)

Character/pairing: OrochimaruxAnko

Set: 2

Disclaimer: Orochimaru dan Anko bukan milik saya, bukan juga milik bapak dan ibunya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: **OOC … **gaje, ngawur, inappropriate fluffiness :p

* * *

**Pihak Ketiga itu … Dango**

**.**

**Author: Konohafled**

**.**

**Hair **

Anko selalu kagum pada rambut panjang selembut sutra milik gurunya. Dia juga ingin punya rambut seanggun itu. Jangan heran jika melihat Anko sengaja mengurai rambut jabriknya. Dia hanya ingin seperti gurunya.

Dan jangan heran juga, Orchimaru selalu menangkap seluruh helai rambut di kepala murid semata wayangnya itu dengan satu tangan, dan mengikatnya dengan tangan satunya lagi. Tak peduli pada jerit dan teriakan protes Anko.

.

**Prison **

Sekolah adalah penjara bagi Anko. Dia tidak boleh makan dango sesuka hati. Dia harus mendengarkan pelajaran dengan penuh konsentrasi. Harus melihat teknik-teknik yang diperagakan gurunya dengan teliti. Harus menirukannya berkali-kali sampai betul-betul sempurna.

Betul-betul sebuah penjara buat jiwa kanak-kanak Anko.

Tapi mengapa dia selalu berangkat sekolah dengan riang?

.

**Alien **

Bagi orang-orang Konoha, Orochimaru sama asingnya dengan alien. Dia jarang bicara, tapi kehadirannya tidak bisa diabaikan. Dia sulit dipahami, meskipun yang dikatakannya hal-hal yang lumrah bagi orang kebanyakan. Dia sulit dijangkau, kendati dia dekat.

Orochimaru adalah alien. Kecuali bagi Sarutobi dan Anko.

.

**Beat **

"Sensei, di mana detak jantung kita?" tanya Anko. Tangannya berpindah-pindah ke berbagai titik di dadanya, tapi tak menemukan detak yang dimaksud.

Orochimaru menangkap tangan mungil itu dan menaruhnya di dada kiri Anko.

"Di sini. Rasakan baik-baik," katanya.

Anko diam, mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri merambat ke telapak tangan kanannya. Bahkan dia sampai _merem_ saking seriusnya.

Orochimaru menahan senyum. Dia membayangkan, ini tentu saat-saat yang didambakan Jiraiya. Pada dada Tsunade, tentu saja.

.

**Sex **

Tidak ada pendidikan seks dalam kurikulum pelajaran Anko. Jika tiba saatnya nanti dia uring-uringan tanpa sebab yang jelas, lemas dan sakit perut tanpa henti yang juga tidak jelas sebabnya apa, Orochimaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan jika tahu-tahu semua gejala itu berhenti sendiri, lalu terulang lagi sebulan kemudian, Orochimaru pun tak akan ambil pusing memikirkan itu. Dia hanya akan menganggap Anko percobaan yang gagal.

Ujung-ujungnya, dia akan mendatangi Tsunade.

Itu adalah hal yang dibencinya. Dan siapa sangka, dia akan memohon, menyembah dan mengancam kawan satu timnya itu, bertahun-tahun kemudian.

.

**Gig**

Hampir setiap hari Anko menonton konser tunggal. Dia sendiri juga penonton tunggal. Dia tidak bercerita pada siapapun soal itu. Dia tidak ingin berbagi WUZZ! WUZZ! dan kelebat rambut hitam lembut berkilau, juga DRAP! DRAP! dan kilat pantulan sinar matahari ke mata kuning itu, belum lagi desis panjang yang mengakhiri repertoire.

Konser tunggal itu hanya miliknya. Hanya untuk dinikmati dia seorang, dengan rahang ternganga dan mata sebulat bola kelereng.

"Ayo, giliranmu Anko. Tirukan jurus tadi."

Anko tahu, tidak ada artis yang mengakhiri pertunjukannya dengan menyuruh penontonnya meniru dia. Tapi konser gratis selalu ada konsekuensinya.

.

**Déjà vu**

"Letakkan dango itu."

Anko merasa menghadapi déjà vu.

"Kembali ke latihan, Anko. Cepat!"

Ini benar-benar déjà vu, pikir Anko.

Orochimaru hampir bosan mengulang perintah itu setiap kali Anko meninggalkan arena latihan, mengendap-endap untuk menghampiri kotak makan siangnya.

.

**String **

Orochimaru tahu cara mengendalikan orang, persis seperti Sasori mengendalikan kugutsu-nya. Meskipun tanpa tali, dia tahu letak keasyikan mengendalikan tindakan orang.

Mungkin dia hanya ingin melupakan bahwa dia pernah terikat tali yang tak tampak. Bukan tali chakra seperti yang digunakan Sasori. Tali yang tidak perlu mata terlatih untuk melihatnya.

Tali emosi dengan murid satu-satunya.

"Senseiiiii!"

Orochimaru benci. Benar-benar benci. Dia tidak bisa mentolerir kelemahan. Jatuh waktu latihan dan lecet-lecet itu biasa. Tidak perlu menjerit dan menangis seperti bayi.

Tapi tak urung, dia datang juga ke arah suara. Dan menggendong si pemilik suara di punggungnya. Plus membelikan serenteng dango untuk mulut kecilnya.

.

**Schizophrenic **

"Sensei, siapa yang kira-akan akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya?" tanya Anko ketika mereka melewati patung Shodaime Hokage.

Orochimaru tidak menjawab. Anko pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Jiraiya-sama atau Lady Tsunade, ya?"

Murid kurang ajar, rutuk Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja titisan dewa penjaga desa Konoha ini," jawab Orochimaru kalem.

"Hah?" mata Anko membulat. "Siapa itu, Sensei?"

"Aku."

Mata Anko makin membulat sempurna. Kekagumannya makin menjadi-jadi.

Kelak, Anko mengingat adegan ini ketika bertemu kata schizophrenic-paranoid.

.

**Drug**

Orochimaru tahu banyak tentang racun. Dia juga sedikit banyak tahu tentang obat.

Tapi dia tidak tahu racun apa yang membuatnya kembali mengurusi Anko lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dan obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan dia dari itu.

.

**Scent **

Anko sering memejamkan mata jika sedang digendong Orochimaru. Dia suka mencium bau wangi rambutnya. Dia suka bau keringat gurunya. Kadang-kadang ada bau darah jika kunainya sempat menggores kulit pucat Orochimaru. Tapi ada bau lagi yang dia tak tahu namanya dan asal-usulnya. Bukan bau manusia. Anko suka semua bau itu saling mencampurkan diri sebelum merayap cepat ke hidungnya.

Orochimaru kadang juga memejamkan mata saat Anko menggelayut di punggungnya. Dia suka mencium bau keringat dan kulit segarnya terpanggang matahari. Bau murni yang belum kenal hasrat untuk menarik lawan jenis. Bau anak-anak yang polos.

Sejak saat itu, Orochimaru terobsesi pada anak-anak.

.

**Image **

"Turun, Anko."

Anko tambah erat bergelayut di punggung gurunya.

"Turun. Kita sudah hampir masuk perkampungan," desak Orochimaru.

"Sekali-kali Sensei nggendong sampai rumah, ya?" bujuknya.

"Tidak, Anko. Turun. Sekarang."

"Kenapa, Sensei?"

Orochimaru tidak menjawab. Anko terlalu kecil untuk memahami konsep rumit tentang citranya sebagai Sannin yang cerdas, berwibawa, sekaligus _cool_.

.

**Words**

"Apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Anko melenguh, belum benar-benar ingin bangun. "Dango," jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

Jawaban yang sama selalu muncul setiap kali gurunya mendapati dia ketiduran terlalu lama di waktu istirahat. Kecuali saat ini.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Anko belum benar-benar ingin bangun, tapi otaknya sudah menyiapkan satu kata.

"Sensei," jawabnya.

Dan sebagai imbalannya, dia mendapati hidungnya dipithes sensei tersayangnya.

Dia ingin sekali membalas gurunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi Orochimaru tak pernah tidur, apalagi ketiduran.

.

**DNA**

Rambut Orochimaru hitam lurus dan halus. Rambut Anko ungu jabrik. Mata Orochimaru kuning matahari. Mata Anko coklat hazel. Kulit Orochimaru putih pucat. Kulit Anko agak kecoklatan dan segar.

Tak ada yang mirip dari keduanya. Mereka memang tidak punya hubungan darah. Mereka tidak punya kesamaan DNA di rantai mana pun.

Yang mirip hanyalah keduanya suka menjilat-jilat. Tapi itu tidak ada dalam data DNA mereka.

.

**Gossip **

Kata orang, Orochimaru "suka" pada anak di bawah umur. Kata orang, Anko "suka" pada sesama perempuan.

Ssst, jangan sampai kabar ini terdengar telinga mereka ya!

.

**Baby**

Ada 50 bayi di laboratorium rahasia Oochimaru. Ada 50 nyawa yang dipaksa berjudi dengan eksperimen genetika di laboratorium itu. Lima puluh jantung, 50 pasang paru-paru yang tidak tahu kapan dipaksa berhenti berdetak dan bernafas. Toh mereka kenal pekerjaan itu baru beberapa bulan, atau bahkan hari.

Bayi memang paling mudah untuk dikorbankan. Bayi belum punya kepribadian. Belum punya potensi untuk dipupuk dan disiram.

Kecuali bayi besar bernama Mitarashi Anko. Bayi besar yang ini bukan untuk dijadikan percobaan. Bayi yang ini untuk dipelihara, dibelai dan ditepuk-tepuk jika akalnya bertambah.

Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Orochimaru untuk mengubah pikirannya itu.

.

**Clone **

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan dango," pikir Anko.

Gurunya pasti mengira dia sedang tenggelam di dalam kertas dan tinta, menulis rangkuman sepanjang satu halaman tentang sejarah Konoha. Materi itu memang sudah diberikan berminggu-minggu lewat cerita ketika mereka beristirahat sehabis latihan fisik, setiap mereka melintasi tempat bersejarah di tengah perjalanan menuju arena latihan, atau saat dia terkantuk-kantuk di gendongan Orochimaru-sensei. Dia memang benci pelajaran tulis-menulis. Dia selalu curiga. Setiap kali dia sibuk menulis, gurunya itu pasti sedang tidur. Atau makan dango seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Letakkan dango itu."

Ups. Dugaan yang salah, Anko.

Dengan lunglai, dia berjalan melewati gurunya yang bersedekap. Kembali ke alat tulis dan bunshin-nya yang sudah kembali menjadi bongkahan kayu.

.

**Bliss**

Apakah bahagia itu?

Buat Anko, bahagia adalah: dango segala rasa, rasa coklat kacang tidak boleh lupa, air minum yang banyak sehabis makan dango, o iya… sehabis latihan juga, cuaca cerah sepanjang hari, warung dango yang buka sepanjang masa, kupon dango gratis, dan digendong Orochimaru-sensei.

Buat Orochimaru, bahagia adalah… ah, ini jauh lebih rumit. Mari kita uraikan simpul ruwet ini menjadi beberapa helai benang yang lebih sederhana. Nah, sekarang lebih mudah kan?

Jadi, kebahagiaan Orochimaru adalah…

"Jika muridnya bahagia!"

Ah, Anko. Kau memang sok tahu dan terlalu percaya diri. Dan di atas itu semua, norak.

.

**Dad **

Orochimaru tidak ingin menjadi ayah bagi siapa pun. Itu sudah jelas.

Anko tidak ingin punya ayah seperti Orochimaru. Ih, amit-amit deh.

Entah siapa yang lebih _jaim_ di sini. Yang jelas, Orochimaru lebih sering membeli dango untuk Anko daripada dia membeli makanan untuk dia sendiri. Dan Anko lebih sering berlari menemui Orochimaru daripada berlari menyambut ayahnya sendiri.

.

**Seconds**

Hidupmu berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Percayakah kau? Itu bukan iklan kosong, bukan slogan ompong.

O-ro-chi-ma-ru.

Perlu lima detik untuk mengeja nama itu per suku kata.

Perlu lima detik juga untuk membuat bekas gigitannya bersarang seumur hidup. Bekas gigitan yang membuatnya merasa lebih unggul, lebih berpotensi dibandingkan kawan-kawan sepermainannya.

Tapi perlu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah bukti bahwa dia dikutuk. Perlu bertahun-tahun lagi untuk membuatnya memaafkan si penggigit. Dan perlu seumur hidup untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang masih menyayangi dia.

O-ro-chi-ma-ru.

Perlu lima kali umur dunia untuk melupakan nama itu.

.

**Album **

Jika potongan-potongan hidup dikumpulkan dalam album, maka Anko punya dua album. Yang satu adalah hidupnya ketika menjadi murid Orochimaru. Album yang indah, penuh dengan kepolosan anak-anak dan indoktrinasi gurunya. Album kedua adalah hidupnya setelah Orochimaru pergi dari Konoha. Album yang penuh ketidakpastian, spontanitas, dan kenangan membekas. Anko ingin cepat-cepat menutup album yang ini, dan menggantinya dengan album baru yang entah akan diisi apa. Mungkin sama isinya dengan album kedua.

Orochimaru punya tiga album. Yang pertama adalah album hidupnya ketika di Konoha. Yang kedua adalah album hidupnya di Akatsuki. Yang ketiga adalah album hidupnya sebagai Otokage.

Tapi dia sudah membakar dua album pertama itu.

.

**Call**

Panggilan untuk Mitarashi Anko adalah Anko. Selalu itu, tidak ada yang lain. Tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama lain. Tidak juga Orochimaru.

Panggilan untuk Orochimaru adalah Sensei. Dulu, waktu dia masih kecil dan Orochimaru muda mengajarnya, dia memanggilnya begitu. Kini, setelah banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai penjahat, mengganti namanya sebagai 'bangsat' atau 'keparat', dia masih ingin memanggilnya 'Sensei'.

Setidaknya dalam hati.

.

**Technology**

Kalau saja ada teknologi yang bisa mendeteksi kelicikan seorang Orochimaru, Anko pasti menjadi orang nomor satu yang membeli dan memakainya.

.

**Killing **

Orochimaru sudah mengajari Anko banyak jurus untuk membela diri sekaligus membunuh lawan. Bahkan ada jurus untuk membunuh lawan sekaligus diri sendiri.

Ironisnya, korban yang paling diinginkan Anko dari jurus terakhir itu adalah Orochimaru. Dan Anko sendiri.

.

**Waiting**

Dulu, Anko menunggu Orochimaru pulang ke Konoha. Menunggu sensei-nya itu mengajarkan jurus-jurus lain yang selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum. Menunggu dia dijadikan murid istimewa lagi seperti dulu.

Kini, Anko masih menunggu Orochimaru pulang ke Konoha. Menunggu untuk mengadili kejahatan sensei-nya itu pada Konoha. Menunggu penjelasan mengapa dia dipuji-puji sebagai shinobi terbaik, diiming-imingi kekuatan super, tapi nyatanya hanya dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Menunggu untuk menunjukkan betapa dia telah berubah sejak ditinggalkan tanpa kata pamit.

Orochimaru tidak juga datang. Tapi Anko tidak lelah menunggu. Anko adalah orang yang optimis. Sangat optimis.

Tak ada yang mengajarkan itu pada Anko. Tak ada guru yang bisa mengajarkan itu sampai ke tingkat optimisme yang dimiliki Anko. Tidak juga Orochimaru, ninja legendaris itu.

* * *

A/N

Tuh, kurang gaje apa coba?

Sudikah kiranya menunjukkan bagian yang ngawur, rada gaje, atau luar biasa ngaco? Klik aja tombol di bawah, dan ketikkan komentar Anda ^^


End file.
